


Scary Kinky Skeletons

by Rileykins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Princess Bride References, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Work, Shotgunning, Spanking, Telepathic Bond, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Kinktober 2018."Complete" Prompt List (including those I've done) will be stored in Chapter 1, kinktober starts officially in Chapter 2.I'll be mixing the 2017 list in with the 2018 list, so if there's a kink I'm not sure of, I'll switch it for one I am comfortable with.There will be a mix of pairings, fandoms, the like. Tags, fandoms and characters will be added as chapters are added!Thanks!





	1. Prompt List.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something to do while I chip away at the incoming updates for my main piece of work. I'm excited.
> 
> Kinktober Lists are both found on Tumblr by user kinktober2018.tumblr.com.

The Complete Kinktober 2017 AND 2018 List. I don't have to include all prompts, just one from each day. May double/triple up on some when available.

Any striked-out prompt is one that I won't do because they're not my thing. Sorry.

I'll try to avoid doubling up on separate days (example: Body Swap on Day 5 and Body Swap on Day 7) but I'm not promising perfection.

Enjoy!

 

 

1\. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs | Deep-Throating   
2\. Dirty talk | Ass Worship | ~~Medical play~~ | Inflation | Face-Sitting  
3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay  
4\. ~~Bukakke~~ | Knife Play | Begging | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
5\. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap |  ~~Feet~~ | Sadism/Masochism | Shotgunning Weed  
6\. Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) | Daddy Kink | ~~Corset~~ | Cock Worship | Biting  
~~7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing | Praise-kink | Body Swap~~ _ **Skipping all together.**_  
8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. ~~Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie~~ __ **Skipping all together.**  
10\. Edgeplay | Fucking Machine | Hair-pulling | Waxplay | ~~Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)~~  
11\. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags | Object Insertion | Cross-dressing | Scissoring  
12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs | Licking | Pet Play | ~~Rimming/Analingus~~ | Costume  
13\. Titfucking | Weight Gain | Gags | Creampie  
14\. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest | Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Tentacles  
15\. Lapdances | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex | Uniforms  
16\. Waxplay | Nipple Play | Frottage | Sixty-nine   
17\. Blood/Gore | Costume | Massage |  Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
18\. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation | Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Pet Play | ~~Feet~~ | Threesome (or more) | Hot-Dogging | Dirty talk  
21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play | Shower/Bath |  ~~Bukakke~~ | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Glory hole | Collaring | Scars | Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome  
23\. Shibari | ~~Corset~~ | Against a wall | Scars | Master/Slave | ~~Size Difference~~  
24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine |  ~~Pegging~~ | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath  
25\. Boot worship | Suspension | Smiles/Laughter | Tickling | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
26\. Shotgunning | Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Lactation | Roleplay | Toys  
27\. Branding | Temperature Play | Stripping/Striptease |  Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Against a wall  
28\. Tickling | Swallowing | Stripping/Striptease | ~~Vore~~ | Humiliation  
29\. Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation | Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Massage  
30\. Toys | Cunnilingus |  Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combo of the above


	2. Spanking & Deep-Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Werewolf OC's Kit Lawson & Carter Blackwell.
> 
> Kit made a mistake counting her till after the bar closed that night, and Carter decided she needed some reminding as to who she answers to.

Twack.

 

“F-five,”

 

Twack.

 

“Six!”

 

Twack. Twack. _Twack_! The sound echoed off the walls of the office, where the dim lights kept any visitors at bay.

 

“N-... _nine_!”

 

Alpha Carter Blackwell let out a breathy moan. The hand that was handing out the punishment hesitated over the pinked skin of his Kitty’s ass for barely two seconds, and suddenly landed hard, harder than the nine strikes before it. The sound was sharp, but the impact more so. 

 

Kit squealed, legs kicking behind her, as she let out a solitary sob. “Ten!”

 

Carter hummed, running his hand lovingly over the pinked skin of his Kitty’s ass. “There, was that so hard?” He asked her, tone slightly condescending. She was bent over his lap, his left hand holding her at the back of her neck, his right gently massaging the reddening skin of her ass. Kit nodded under his hand, squirming as he pinched, careful not to move. They were both hot; Kit was wet through her thong and Carter’s cock was trapped deliciously between himself and her hip.

 

He moved her, making her stand as she fixed her flipped-up skirt and moved to wipe the tears from her face. 

 

Carter leaned back in his chair, slightly breathless, feeling his palm and dick throb from the punishment he had inflicted on his Kitty. She was so beautiful, looking ashamed and tear-stained from his own hand. The way the dim light hid some of her face from him only made him want her more. There was a power that came with marching this pretty little thing up to his office and tasting her aura change from tired to anxious, to horny. It was a game they had practised, nearly a routine now. He’d slip a five from her till before the night ended, and she’d be just under enough that he’d have to write it up in his office.

 

He never wrote his Kitty up.

 

He couldn’t risk losing her, not when she was simply so eager to please him.

 

Besides, if she wasn’t, she’d be more careful with who had access to her till.

 

His cock jumped in his pants at the thought of continuing, and he moved to unbuckle his jeans. “Look what you’ve done to me, Kitty.” He purred, eyes flashing as he lifted his hips to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

 

“Look at what you’ve done to my cock.”

 

Kit whimpered, watching her Alpha’s cock throbbed in the cool air. “Carter-”

 

“Come take care of it, Kitty.” He breathed.

 

The female werewolf hissed through her teeth, eyes lowered as she moved slowly to kneel between his feet, hands coming to ease his jeans lower down his legs. He groaned, a hand coming to the back of her head, guiding her pretty pouty lips closer to his cock. Even after a well deserved spanking she wasn’t scared to please her Alpha, the way she was meant to.

 

Kit opened her mouth, and Carter lunged his hips up, forcing her to take his length. She gurgled around him, shuffling closer to take the pressure off the back of her head as Carter began to eagerly pump his hips, his cockhead nudging the back of her throat with each thrust. His free hand - the one that wasn’t buried in her hair - gripped the arm of the chair, keeping himself relatively stable as he thrusted into her mouth, watching with half lidded eyes as the werewolf who had come to him two years ago seeking refuge, worked the length of his cock.

 

Kitty was such a pretty thing. She had been so desperate to find shelter that she had stopped so foolishly at his doorstep, begging for a chance to escape the pack she had been running with before. He took her in, and then took her over his desk only twenty minutes later.

 

Her teeth scraped the underside of his cock carefully, just the way he liked it, and Carter groaned, feeling his balls tense up. Fuck, he didn’t realize how close he was. “Kitty… My Kitty…” He whispered, closing his eyes completely as he allowed himself to sink into the feelings, all the while Kit moaned, fingering herself through her panties. He held her head down suddenly, her slightly upturned nose just barely touching the skin over his cock as he roared his orgasm, shooting down her throat. “Fuck, Kitty…”

 

He held her there until she took it all, and when she did he let her go. Carter watched as she staggered to her feet, and wiped at the corner of her mouth. He grinned up at her. 

 

“You can leave now. Make sure you lock up on the way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's also a tiny bit of degrading in here too, but shh. It doesn't technically count.


	3. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Seth Rollins/Original Female Character [Imogen Barker]
> 
> Seth comes home from a long stint on the road to his waiting girlfriend. Four months of FaceTiming and jerking off to static pictures have really given him a fresh perspective on what he's really missed.

**** “Imogen?”

 

He dropped his bags at the front door, weariness and fatigue beating away at his bones.

 

“Moe, I’m home.”

 

There was no answer. That wasn’t unusual in itself, but the fact that she had texted him when he landed, saying she was so excited to finally see him when he got home, that was unusual. Seth sighed, half groaning with the disappointment in it. Imogen might be out, down at the corner store buying some of his favourite beer. Maybe she’s further down the street, bringing home a boatload of his favourite coffee. Mmm. Imogen knew exactly what he wanted to come home to after four months on the road. Nothing tasted better than the coffee down the street.

 

Well, except maybe one thing.

 

He wanted to shower, to feel the hot water pound against his shoulders. His neck tensed at the thought of the hot water and for a moment he stopped to close his eyes and just be. No more paparazzi trailing him, no more security hustling him from point A to point B and back again. It was just him. Him and Imogen.

 

“Imogen,” Seth said softly. “Moe, where are you?”

 

He headed towards the back of the condo, rolling his shoulders.

 

He was nearing the bedroom when he heard it.

 

A faint buzzing, and the laboured breath of his girlfriend. 

 

He approached his bedroom, thoughts of a shower forgotten about as he neared the half-open bedroom door. He leaned in, hearing the sounds of his girlfriend’s vibrator buzzing against her wet cunt. She was panting, sweat slicking her bangs back, eyes half closed, legs splayed as she rocked her hips against the head of her Hitachi. Seth could smell her sweet scent. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. “Imogen.”

 

“Seth,” Came the croaked whisper. The buzzing didn’t stop. Seth walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, fuelled by the fact that Imogen hadn’t lied; she _was_  excited to see him; the Hitachi and her dripping pussy were a fact to that. He made it to her legs and groaned as she pulled the Hitachi from her slightly swollen lips. Seth exhaled hard and looked up at her, his pupils nearly taking over the colour in his eyes. “Fuck, Imogen…”

 

“I’ve… missed you, Seth.”

 

“I missed you too, baby. Fuck, you look so pretty all spread open like this, Moe.” Seth whispered, moving to crawl up between her legs. Imogen whimpered, smirking slightly as she reached for his shirt, helping him peel it off his torso.

 

“Look at you, baby. You’ve left a mess on the covers. You’re so fucking horny, you’re fucking dripping.” Seth said, bringing his mouth down to kiss her throat, his body over her’s as she squirmed and moved beneath him. One of his hands trailed down her chest, tweaking a nipple as she arched so deliciously into him. “Were you waiting for me this whole time, Moe? Just with your legs spread open, dripping wet, waiting for me to get home?” He mouthed the words against her skin, and she nodded, running her hands over his back, scratching the skin slightly.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Fuck.” Seth moaned, nipping her lower lip as he moved suddenly, pushing the loose fitting jogging pants down his hips. Imogen whined, flimsy fingers trying to help him get his pants off. Seth was already tenting in his boxers. He grunted, kicking the offending article of clothing off the bed entirely. “Mm, fuck baby. I can’t wait to make you scream my name. I can’t wait to have my cock buried deep in you…”

 

“Seth, p-please!” Imogen whimpered, eyes wide and wet with need.

 

“Dirty slut,” Seth whispered, bringing his mouth down to her breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth while his hand tweaked, pinched and played with the other. By the time Seth was ready to dive into her, Imogen was near tears again, panting as she squirmed and rocked under him. He sat up, kneeling between her spread legs. He ran a finger down her dripping slit, making her keen in a high tone. “Look at you, messy girl. Dirty, messy… I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

 

“Yes!” Imogen panted, nodding. “Y-yes, Seth, please!”

 

“You’re going to feel my cock in your throat, aren’t you? How many times did you cum thinking about me pounding into your tight cunt?” The wrestler ground out, as he crawled up her body, pushing his boxers down his legs as Imogen hooked a leg over his hip.

 

“So much, baby, pl-please fuck me, Seth please!”

 

“Beg me some more, Moe. Beg me to fuck you into the mattress.” Seth whispered, his cock head nudging her folds as he bent his head down to kiss her. Imogen mumbled against his mouth, kissing him hard, wrapped one arm around his shoulders, trying to move her hips along the length of his cock. “I can’t hear you, Imogen,” Seth uttered, smirking as his girlfriend huffed and threw herself back against the pillows.

 

“I said _fuck me into the goddamn_ -!”

 

Seth plunged into her sopping cunt. Imogen nearly screamed.

 

“Seth!”

 

“Mm, fuck yes, Imogen,” Seth groaned, pulling out nearly completely before he thrust back into her. The woman beneath him hissed out a breath and tightened her lopsided hold on him, green eyes wide and locked onto Seth’s. “God I love you and your fucking tight pussy,”

 

“I love you too,” She whispered, panting now like she had been when she was masturbating earlier. Seth dropped his mouth to the curve of her shoulder, biting and nipping the skin there as Imogen raked her nails up his back. His rhythm never faltered, and soon the sound of skin slapping skin was joined by the near-wordless moans, pleads, and coaxing. 

 

“Moe, Imogen…” Seth panted, pressing his forehead against her’s.

 

“P-please, Seth… Please!”

 

“Imogen!”

 

“Seth!”

 

Together they came, Seth jutting his hips down and tight against her’s. Imogen shuddered under her boyfriend. He gently pulled out from her, chuckling as their combined slick dripped from her swollen pussy lips. “Are you okay?” He asked her, reaching up to brush her sweaty hair back from her face. Imogen nodded, settling down back against the pillows.

 

“I’m fine, babe... I missed you. Honestly.”

 

“I missed you too. I’m glad I’m home.”

 

“Love you,” Imogen replied sleepily, moving to drag Seth down onto the bed with her. Seth chuckled and gently moved to bring his sweet girl in close to his skin, grateful that even though he was gone for most of the year, most of the time, he would always have someone to come home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A touch of masturbation (and some nipple play), but hey, shhh. It doesn't technically count.


	4. Biting & Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Incubus!Sawyer Kovac x Human!Deirdre Madden
> 
> Sawyer and Deirdre have been dating long enough that he's sure she could handle his more.... demon natures.

Sawyer gave Deirdre’s hand a soft squeeze. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked her for possibly the tenth time. They were standing outside of a very loud club; the entrance was on street level, but the real thing sat underground. Deirdre looked pale in the bright neon lights, but when she tilted her head to look up at Sawyer, all he could see was determination and mischief in her eyes. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Sawyer bent his head down and kissed her, feeling himself growing excited. He gave a slight nod and kept her hand in his as he lead her to the door. The bouncer scowled at them, giving Deirdre the stink-eye, but when Sawyer told him who he was, he immediately dropped the attitude and stepped aside, letting Sawyer and Deirdre in. 

 

The club was a normal club on the first floor; the music was loud and thumping. People were drinking, the VIP spot was packed, and the scent of sex was heavy in the air. Sawyer’s eyes were already dark, but upon entering the club his pupils took over. His hand left Deirdre’s and instead wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer. “We’re going downstairs.” He half-shouted in her ear, unable to tell her that otherwise. She simply gave a mute nod and followed where Sawyer was leading her.

 

The Incubus took his human girlfriend down towards the bar, giving the bartender behind it a solitary nod. He nodded back and slid down behind the bar to grab a set of keys. Without saying anything the ‘tender took the incubus and the human to a door that wouldn’t have been seen otherwise, unlocked it, and ushered them down a thin, long staircase. Sawyer moved his arm from around Deirdre’s waist back to her hand, gently squeezing her fingers. As the door shut automatically behind them, the music and the scent of sex was cut off, and both Sawyer and Deirdre were left with a faint buzzing in their ears. 

 

They descended the staircase to another door, which the bar-tender unlocked.

 

Deirdre’s eyes widened at what she saw.

 

It was a sex club. There were a few pairs and trios gathered around the room, with multiple half-wall instalments to corner places off. She could see at the very back, in the faintly red-lit room there were two hallways that led somewhere. Sawyer gently pulled her in. Men and women were all over, some were strapped to large X platforms, others were cast along sawhorses, with beautiful black shiny leather restraints at their wrists and ankles. The dull sound of buzzing machines made Deirdre blush suddenly; that was the sound of vibrators.

 

“We can turn around and go home if you want,” Sawyer whispered, moving to stand in front of her. One of his hands came up and his thumb touched the corner of her mouth. Deirdre shook her head, looking away from the woman strapped to an X, with a dildo being fucked into her ass by a machine, her mouth gagged with cloth. 

 

“Dee,”

 

“Sawyer, I wanted this.” The human answered, meeting his gaze.

 

Sawyer nodded, ducking down to kiss her. He moved his hand down to her throat, squeezing as she leaned up into his mouth. He pulled away and Deirdre saw that his eyes were completely black. “Then you need to come with me and do everything I ask of you. Do you remember the safe word?” He asked her, his voice slightly husky. 

 

She nodded her answer. “Submarine.”

 

“Good girl.” The way he nearly purred it made Dee sigh in happiness. He let her throat go and kissed her once more before he took her hand and started towards the back of the room.

 

There were eyes on them. What Deirdre didn’t know was that Sawyer owned this building. The main club, the sex club… it was his. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew exactly how to handle this. He wasn’t worried so much about Deirdre being scared off of him; he was more worried that she’d become a regular here… without him. They reached the back of the room and Sawyer carefully moved her into a closet like change room.

 

“Take off your clothes. Put this on.” He pushed a lightweight collar into her hands. “It buckles at the back.” With that said, he stepped into his own closet like change room and started to shed his clothing. By the time he was done, Deirdre stood naked and collared, waiting for him. He wore loose fitting jogging pants, but that was it. He reached for her hand and she offered it to him. He wordlessly waited for her to decline to go any further; they would walk into a room of about thirty people with no privacy of their own. 

 

Instead, his darling Deirdre set her chin and nodded.

 

Proudly he pulled her along and out into the public room. He was heightened by the sheer stench of sex alone, but knowing that he would be feeding off of her and she would experience his true demonic side had him raging. 

 

He led her to a hanging bamboo pole. There was a small chest about a foot to the right of it, where long hanks of rope sat waiting to be used. He allowed his black eyes to roam over her body, taking in her hard nipples and her slightly dewy cunt. She was hot for him, just as much as he was hot for her. “Put your hands over your head.” He told her and moved to pick ropes from the chest.

 

Deirdre did as she was told, aware that other couples and throuples at play were stilling, watching the new pair test out some toys. She lowered her gaze, hoping to see what Sawyer planned on doing to her. Instead, she saw that he wasn’t by the chest, and for a split second, she was scared, scared that he had left her open for anyone to do anything with.

 

But all was well when his fingertips brushed over the dip of her back. “You’re fine.” He whispered near her ear.

 

“Sawyer…”

 

“It’s ‘sir’, here.” He told her, giving her ass a faint smack. She jolted slightly, not from pain but from the suddenness of it, and she blushed again, nodding.

 

“Sir…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

She felt him stand directly behind her, his lips finding the curve of her neck as he trailed what felt like cloth between her shoulders. “First, I’m going to kiss every inch of your skin.” He told her quietly, just loud enough that the couples next to them could potentially hear him. “Then, I’m going to blindfold you.” He started to kiss her neck and shoulder, making goosebumps rise where he had kissed her. “Then I’m going to mark you.’

 

“Sir… Where are you going to mark me?” She whispered. Sawyer chuckled against her skin and kissed her throat once more. 

 

“That’s for me to know. Remember your safeword. Use it and we’ll stop completely.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Sawyer continued to kiss and lick her skin, eventually tying her wrists with rope up to the bamboo pole over her head. Deirdre simply revelled in the attention her boyfriend was layering onto her, she couldn’t keep the smile or the blush off her face. By the time her neck, chin and shoulders were heavy with goosebumps, Sawyer had moved to her front. He draped the cloth over her shoulder before bringing her sweet mouth to his, kissing her fiercely before he pulled back. 

 

“I’m going to cover your eyes now, Deirdre. If at any time you want it off, say ‘Yellow light’.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Sawyer smiled and pecked her lips. “Good girl.’

 

He brought the blindfold up and covered her eyes. Tying it at the back of her head, Sawyer stepped back and away from the human he called his girlfriend and simply marvelled at her. She was steady-footed, standing with her weight on her right leg versus her left, her arms strung up over her head, her hands relaxed in their bonds. It was just tight enough that she could “lean” her wrists on the ropes, but not enough to pull them out if she wanted. Her skin caught the faint red light, casting dark red shadows under the swells of her breasts, across her nipples, catching the curve of her nose.

 

She was beauty in all forms, and Sawyer knew he was immensely lucky to have her.

 

Deirdre didn’t like not seeing Sawyer. There was a small part of her worried that he had simply left her up here to be played with by a stranger while he fed on someone else, but the majority of her, her heart eagerly told her he was simply there, waiting, watching for her reaction. Being blindfolded wasn’t something the human had ever thought about introducing into their sex life, but maybe this was the best time to do so.

 

He waited until she shifted her weight to start touching her. Barely brushing over her soft skin with his fingertips, Sawyer brought his hands up to her breasts, holding the swell of her breasts in his palms. Women were standing near him, entranced by his pheromones leaking from his pores. Men were approaching too, but Sawyer simply only had eyes for the beautiful girl he had strung up.

 

Sawyer focused on getting her all ready for him, to tighten her string until she was near begging. He touched everywhere but where she wanted him, ghosting his fingers over her pubic mound, where her cunt dripped. He so desperately wanted to taste her, but he would taste her in a whole different way very soon. Sawyer’s fingers continued to dance along her skin, teasing her in the best of ways until she jerked in her bonds, gasping suddenly. “Sawyer-”

 

He swatted her ass, making her flinch. “Pardon?”

 

“S-sir,” she struggled with the word, and he could tell her cheeks were bright pink. “I… I need you, please.”

 

Sawyer loved hearing her beg.

 

“Are you ready to be marked, Deirdre?” He asked her, leaning in on her left side, his hand resting solidly on her thigh, only inches from her pussy. She rolled her hips lightly, her pink tongue peeking out to lick over her bottom lip. Obviously, she was thinking about it. Sawyer gave her thigh a pinch, and she gasped. “Are you ready to be marked?”

 

“Yes Sir!” Deirdre near wailed.

 

Sawyer followed the motion of her hips and moved to stand behind her. He untied her hands to re-tie them slightly apart, giving him access to her neck once again. Deirdre whined.

 

“S-sir, please…”

 

“You’ll get what’s coming, my good girl,” Sawyer told her, stroking her hair slightly. “Thank you for asking for it so nicely.” He brushed her hair off from her shoulders, pulling it gently to move her head back slightly. The vein in her neck twitched, and for a moment the incubus was simply in awe, wondering who he had pleased in his past life to have earned such a delightful, beautiful soulmate like Deirdre Madden.

 

Then his fangs distended, and he sunk them into her shoulder.

 

Deirdre nearly screamed. Instead, she settled for a breathless moan. Sawyer had talked about his similarities to a vampire; that when incubi or succubi were excited or stimulated enough, they could take life essence in the form of blood. It wouldn’t take any time off her life like if he had fed from her in a stereotypical way, it would simply leave her feeling lethargic and cold. But beyond that, at this moment, Deirdre could feel nothing but orgasm-inducing pleasure, and she came, whimpering Sawyer’s name.

 

Sawyer fed on Deirdre, one hand on her breast, the other stroking her sweet swollen pussy as she came from being bitten. He drank semi-greedily, knowing that it was easy on a human to regenerate the blood than it would be if he took it from her the traditional way. He rubbed his hard cock along her ass, groaning into her bloody flesh as he drank his fill. Sawyer humped his girlfriend, tweaking her nipple to make her squeak. Suddenly his orgasm rushed, tipping over at the sound of his Deirdre’s near-timid squeak. He pressed himself against her backside, his cum wetting the front of the pants he had brought with him. 

 

Popping his fangs from her shoulder, he licked at the marks. Unlike a vampire, Sawyer’s saliva wouldn’t heal her, and she would be left with scars. A few of the patrons clapped while the incubus did his best to hold onto his human, untying her clumsily with one hand while the other supported her on wobbly legs. Once her hands were untied, she stumbled forward a step, but Sawyer was quick to catch her, scooping her up against his chest as he gently lowered them to the ground. 

 

He held her to his chest while the patron’s dispersed, and once she wasn’t panting so heavily he gently untied the blindfold, watching as she blinked the fuzziness out of her eyes. Sawyer’s eyes were returning to normal too, the pitch black receding back to normal with every passing second. He cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly, the aggression and fierceness gone. Deirdre leaned up for more, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. “Thank you,” she whispered, smiling. “I was nervous, but you made me feel so safe…”

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Sawyer countered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You did such a good job. I’m sorry for the scars I’ll leave.”

 

“Don’t be. I wanted them.’

 

A chuckle left Sawyer’s mouth. “I know. I could feel it in your body.”

 

Deirdre flushed again before she kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. I think it’s time we head home.”

 

The human grinned, kissing him once more. “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a prime example of Riley adding in a personal kink of hers... Praise. Also, we have a tiny bit of Collaring but... Shhh.
> 
> Also I'd apologize for the long build-up but... it was totally worth it.


	5. Knife-play, Begging & Crying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Werewolf OC's Kit Lawson & Carter Blackwell.  
> Warning, this is very much non-con at it's best. Slightly torturous? I dunno. It's also short-ish.
> 
> Carter catches Kit at her second job; moonlighting at a vampire's bar. Feeling threatened, Carter corners Kit when she's done, demanding more than just an explanation for her actions.

Carter sat in his car parked across from Moonlit, a bar Kit worked at.

 

He felt his hands tighten into fists around the steering wheel. She was working at a _fucking vampire_ nest. He knew the monster that owned the place; a man twice as old as he proclaimed to be, stinking of wealth earned through illegal and underground werewolf fights. It made the werewolf even angrier, near red-sighted knowing that somehow the leech had forgotten to tell his Kitty that he too, was an Alpha of sorts. The vampire that owned the bar had made his fortune killing his people in those illegal fights, killing his _packmates for pleasure_ , and-

 

Carter growled. He wouldn’t dare entertain the thought of his Kitty doing  _anything_ with an undead leech.

 

When the lights inside the building flickered out about an hour later, Carter had already decided he was going to remind Kitty as to what she was, and to whom she belonged. She was talking to someone, softly enough that her voice didn’t carry far enough to him. The werewolf waited just within the shadow of the building, hiding from her. She laughed, a sound that did carry. It was light and carefree, not the same half tinny laugh she often had at work.

 

His hands tightened over the steering wheel. It was a laugh that she reserved for people she trusted. He knew that much.

 

He got out of the car and wandered towards the alley beside the club. Kit would have to cross the mouth of it in order to reach the legal street crossing. With the leeches in charge, wolves were careful not to draw attention to themselves. Carter silently growled low in his chest. He could smell her, and the blood from the marks in her shoulder and-

 

Kit sluggishly crossed the mouth of the alleyway, but Carter’s hand struck out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, his other hand clamping down over her mouth as he pulled her into the dark of the alley. She struggled, her werewolf strength aiding her, but Carter was Alpha. Her power was nothing compared to his, and as such, he overpowered her easily. 

 

Pinning her face first against the wall he moved one knee between her’s, holding her there. “What do you think you’re doing, Kitty?” He moved his hand from her mouth.

 

“Carter!” Kit nearly sobbed in some relief. He felt her relax slightly before she tried to push back against him, feeling herself defensively slip into a submissive motion to ease him off of her. “Carter, please let me go, I’m-”

 

“You’re what, Kit?” The Alpha asked, digging suddenly into his pocket. Kit felt him moving, but she didn’t know what for. “You’re on your way to see your leech master?”

 

“What?” Kit fumbled, struggling harder now in his grasp. “Carter, what the fuck are you-”

 

“I  _saw_ you, Kit!” Carter roared, pinning her more against the brick wall, forcing her cheek against it as he produced his switchblade. The handle was a little longer than a traditional one would be, it’s blade paper thin sharp and deadly. One wrong move and he could seriously harm her, or worse. He had it custom made, able to kill rival werewolves with a flick of his wrist if they bothered to try and attack him.

 

“Carter,” Kit breathed.

 

“Kit.” Carter snapped, before he moved her, rolling her onto her back against the wall, his hand moving up to pin her by her throat. The space between his thumb and index finger fit snug against the curve of her throat like she belonged under his hand. She let her hands fall stiffly by her side, and she tilted her chin up, trying to emulate submission, but Carter wasn’t having it. He flicked his switchblade out, wincing subtly at the stench of silver in the air. Kit’s breath hitched and he caught her eyes flicker. 

 

Her wolf was calling to him, singing to his own, but he beat the instinct to protect down.

 

He wasn’t letting his Kitty off easy.

 

“You’re disgusting,” Carter started, lifting the blade to her stiff arm. The silver hissed against her skin and she bared her teeth at him in pain, refusing to make a sound. The Alpha applied more pressure to her throat, meeting her teeth bare with one of his own. “Hanging around… working for a goddamn leech!”

 

“I need the money,” she ground out, but the silver was twisted slightly, digging more into her arm.

 

“ _I can give you money!_ ” Carter nearly shouted. He watched Kit flinch, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. He felt his cock jump at the sight; making her cry had always been a soft kink of his. “You don’t have to work a second job, especially under a fucking vampire!” The idea of his Kit working shoulder to shoulder with a vampire made his skin crawl. The idea of his Kit even being in the same building as a vampire made him angry once again.

 

“I owe him!” Sobbed the werewolf he pinned to the wall, her blood now dripping down her wrist and fingertips onto the asphalt beneath them. She couldn’t fight against the silver, not when it brought back such vivid, horrifying memories for her. “He saved my life two years ago b-before I met you, and h-he caught me off g-guard and _ow, fuck Carter that hurts!_ ”

 

For a half second the Alpha almost wanted to take the blade from Kit’s arm. But in the other half second that followed, he knew he couldn’t. Not when he had to press just a little more to get what he really wanted out of her. He could pull her hair, stick his fingers into her mouth, maybe even claw at her breasts until she truly begged him to stop.

 

The only resemblance of holding back came in the form of a car driving noisily past. Dammit.

 

“It better fucking hurt,” Carter whispered fiercely at her, settling with slicing her arm apart. “It’ll hurt, and I’ll hold it here against your arm where that godforsaken parasite can see it and know that your Alpha marked you, and he’ll know not to fucking touch you.” He turned the blade further, making his werewolf bitch howl in pain. He drank the sound back greedily, his cock throbbing in his jeans. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? It would almost be as nice as collaring you like the pack bitch you are.’

 

“Please stop,” Kit whined, crying openly now. The stench of blood and iron in the air made them both slightly light headed, but for different reasons. Carter nearly moaned as Kit whined and whimpered under his hands. Thin, black mascara and eyeliner filled tears dripped down her face. The power trip had gone straight to his head, his cock harder than it had been in days as he looked at her, crying like the bitch she was under his hand.  “C-carter please stop, it hurts…”

 

“Good.”

 

“C-carter, pl-please, it’s stinging a-and- please!” Kit shrieked suddenly, as Carter brought the knife from arm to the top of her hand, the movement itself damaging but with the addition of silver, it would take longer to heal against her werewolf system. He had probably sliced through a couple of important ligaments. 

 

Oh well. 

 

Her claws morphed out in a defensive state against him, and Carter licked over his bottom lip, deliriously elated with what he had done to her. Kit’s eyes flickered black, her emotional state teasing a full change if they weren’t careful.

 

She couldn’t work if she had an injured hand, and that was all he cared about.

 

He dragged the silver between her middle finger and ring finger, causing her to howl out in pain more. He dropped his hand from her throat to her chest, half-heartedly holding her there as he nearly sliced her ring finger off at the first knuckle. Her jaw elongated for a second, bones cracking as they grew then shrunk. He had to be careful. One wrong move and she could lose more than a finger tonight. Kit held herself as still as she could but she was only minutes away from wolfing out.

 

Carter backed away from her, flipping the switchblade closed and shoving it into his jean pocket. He could smell her blood sinking into the fabric of his jeans. He stared at Kit, eyes half-lidded and aroused. The female buckled, crying weakly as she held her arm to her chest, smearing her blood along her black shirt. Her nails were protruding from her hand, and for a few seconds her Alpha stood over her, palming himself through his jeans. 

 

“I would make you suck my damn cock right here if it weren’t for the stench of death around here.” Carter coldly told Kit, still touching himself. “I expect to see you at the pack house every night from now on. If I catch you here again, I won’t let you off so easy.”

 

The threat was enough to send Kit into a new round of sobs, cradling her damaged arm and hand to her chest. She refused to meet Carter’s eyes, and she only staggered to her feet once he had turned and walked back to his car. He didn’t bother telling her to get in. She didn’t bother to ask for a ride. 

 

As Carter got into the car and closed the door, he leaned his chair back and stuffed his hand down his pants, closing his eyes as his bloody fingers wrapped around his cock, groaning as he imagined fucking Kitty’s pretty little mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this rate, Kinktober might bump into NaNoWriMo too... seeing as my personal goal is to reach at least 15 "story" chapters. Oops. Enjoy!
> 
> Also please ignore the tiny hint of degradation and the masturbation. Thanks.


	6. Humiliation, Sadism/Masochism & Shotgunning Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Original Female Character [Hayley Edwards]
> 
> Dean has a little fun with his sweet little girl.

Dean “Moxley” Ambrose had donned his ‘Master’ hat tonight.

 

He sat on the leather armchair, lounging, while his pretty little girl knelt on some rice for forgetting to clean the dishes from that morning. Dressed in nothing but long socks and a bandana over her eyes, Hayley trembled as the rice dug hard into her skin. She had been silently counting the seconds; she had bypassed 150 already.

 

The leather creaked under Dean and he shifted to sit up straighter, jeans tight across his hips and crotch. “Baby,” he called to her, reaching a hand out for her to take. “Come to Moxley, baby.”

 

Hayley turned on her knees, biting back the wince that threatened to spill out. She didn’t quite know where he sat, but she had some idea of where his chair was, and where his voice was coming from. Dean dropped his hand to his knee, fingers tapping along his jean clad knee. Hayley faltered in her movements. He cleared his throat, making her pause.

 

“Crawl.” Was all he uttered.

 

Hayley’s face blushed and she did as she was told, lowering herself onto her hands, stray pieces of rice biting into her palms. She crawled, taking sluggish ‘steps’ until his hand found her hair and she stopped. Dean held her head there, biting the corner of his lip as his fingers dug into her soft blonde hair. “Good girl,” Dean said quietly, voice husky.

 

“You know you should have done the dishes as I had asked.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Hayley whispered.

 

“Then Moxley wouldn’t have to punish his sweet baby, right?” Dean asked her, brushing her hair back from her face, pulling it gently to lift her hidden gaze up.

 

She feels the shame crash through her at the mention of her punishment, and how willing she had been to forgo the dishes in order to feel something. “Y-yes.” She answered.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Dean let her hair go and he moved to stand. He walked around her, watching as she shifted her weight from knee to knee. He could see some of the rice had stuck to the material of her socks, and he knew she would feel their pinch for the rest of the afternoon if he wanted her to. He wouldn’t clean those off until he was sure she knew the weight of her actions. “You look so pretty down there, baby.” Dean said, walking around her again. He gently trodded on the outstretched fingers of her left hand, applying just enough pressure to make her flinch and curl them under her palm. 

 

“Fingers out.” He ordered. She complied, and he moved to rest his foot over them. 

 

“You like it when Moxley makes his baby hurt, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Hayley breathed, feeling her face heat with the name. She didn’t like being called ‘Baby’, much like she didn’t necessarily like being called any ‘pet name’. That was why Dean only reserved those for playtime.

 

“Yes, what? Don’t make me ask you again.”

 

“Yes, sir! Please hurt your baby,” She said, the pink in her cheeks returning. Dean chuckled low in his throat and moved to press his foot flat against her fingers. He felt her soft tug, but he knew her panties were getting wet. They had both spoken at great length about everything; neither of them would hold back, hide or lie about who they were. The relationship wouldn’t work otherwise. She liked it when he let ‘Moxley’ out; when he experimented with how she liked ice slipping into her cunt, and when he ordered her around like she had to earn his love.

 

He simply reveled in it all, grateful she had been so willing to let him explore his ‘dark side’.

 

“Does my baby like it when I crush her little fingers under my foot?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes sir,” Hayley whispered.

 

“Does my baby need her fingers back? Or will she use them to touch herself if I let go?” 

 

Hayley made a sound in the back of her throat, and Dean gently moved his hand through her hair once more, tugging her head back. “Will she touch herself if I lift my foot?”

 

“No, sir.” She choked out. The strain he had on her hair was pulling on her shoulder and arm, which resulted in the tendons in her fingers stretching under his foot. The pain was dull and ache-y, heading straight for her clit with each passing second. 

 

Dean tsked. “That’s a shame. I guess I’ll have to touch her, then.” 

 

He moved his foot off her fingers, and crouched before her, reaching between them to cup her dripping cunt in his hand. She gasped, and her face flushed a deep pink. Dean grinned, slipping a finger into her sopping pussy. She moved her hips, trying to ride the slight intrusion to the best of her ability. Dean immediately drew his finger and hand away, dragging her slick up her toned stomach and between her breasts. He pulled back slightly and slaps her face with his wet fingers, the sound echoing in the room. 

 

Hayley moans at the impact, hard nipples even harder than before.

 

“Messy, dirty girl.” Dean scolded lightly.

 

“Please, sir…” Hayley whined, but Dean is sitting on the chair again, just out of reach, just out of grabbing distance. She’s still on her hands and knees, trembling now from the sheer need she felt coursing through her body. Dean simply watched her, amazed that she’s held back so carefully this time. Casually he leaned over to the side table and plucked the already rolled joint up, fingers fumbling with the Zippo lighter he used. 

 

Hayley was an avid pot smoker; she claimed it was to keep her anxiety at bay, but Dean didn’t think that was quite true. People just liked to smoke pot, and that’s okay.

 

He didn’t smoke often; he had to calculate the perfect time to do it so he wouldn’t fail a piss test at work. He was off for the rest of the quarter (which was barely two weeks, but it was more time off than he had been given for his vacation period) and he wouldn’t have to worry about a mandatory piss test for another two to three months. With that in mind, he smirked, flicked the Zippo, and with a couple of frustrating tries, got the pre-rolled joint lit.

 

“Are you ready for what Moxley has in store for his baby girl?” Dean asked, voice husky as he held the Zippo lit. He let the skunky scent of the joint to linger thickly in the air, before he cleared his throat. “Come up to Moxley, baby.”

 

Hayley clambered up onto Dean’s lap, blindly reaching for his shoulders to hold onto something as she straddled him. She was still so dutifully blindfolded. He almost groaned at her sweet pouty lips opened, her breath slightly laboured, her wet pussy hesitating over the bulge in his pants. Fuck, she was perfect. Dean put the joint down on the ashtray, moving his newly freed hand to cradle her neck. 

 

“Okay baby,” He crooned, leaning in to kiss her sweet lips softly. The girl made a noise in the back of her throat, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt to pull him in closer, but he pulled back, letting the Zippo click off.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes sir!” 

 

“You almost sound _desperate_ , baby.” Dean chided, tightening his grip on Hayley’s neck before he brought the hot Zippo to the spot right where her shoulder and neck met.

 

The blonde screamed, half-heartedly thrashing in her Master’s lap, grateful that she was blindfolded because there were tears in her eyes. Dean drew the Zippo away after holding it against her skin for a few seconds, leaning in to spit on the tender skin. Hayley flinched, breath catching in her throat as she tried to hold her tears back.

 

“Good girl,” Dean growled, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her forehead. “Good fucking girl.”

 

“D-dean,” Hayley whimpered, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder. Dean allowed it, letting her draw comfort from him. As she caught her breath, he untied her blindfold, his own breath catching when he saw the slight black tears leaking from her eyes. Her mascara had smudged around her eyes faintly, most of it on her bandana. She looked perfectly disheveled, and for a minute Dean couldn’t wait to wrap his fingers around her throat and fuck her soundless into the carpet beneath them.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked her, thumbing the tears off her skin, watching as it smudged the black mascara more. Hayley nodded, grabbing his wrist, turning his hand in to kiss his palm. Dean’s slightly flagging erection bounced right back at her soft lips. “Hayley?”

 

“I’m fine.” She croaked, nodding. “Please…”

 

He took her hanging word as a chance to continue, and he nodded, a soft smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I have your reward right here for you, baby.” He cradled her neck again, taking slight pleasure in the way she tensed as his hand fell to the spot where he had held her previously. “You better open your mouth for this.” He told her, as he reached over to pick the joint up again.

 

Dean didn’t miss how her eyes lit up at the sight of the joint, and how she absentmindedly repositioned herself so her cunt rested more on his thigh than between his legs. He shifted his leg, enough that her wet heat pressed down against his jeans. He took a long, heavy drag off the joint and brought a hand up to her jaw. Hayley opened her mouth eagerly, eyes half closed as Dean blew the smoke into her open and waiting mouth.

 

The blonde took the hit, inhaling as he exhalted the grey-white smoke. She held it in her lungs until he finished, and then exhaled softly, down between them so the smoke wouldn’t go into his face. Dean grinned lazily at her now, and she started to roll her hips softly along his thigh. “Can I have another hit, Sir?”

 

“Abso-fuckin-lutely, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, ignore the slight branding I threw in there. The moment was right. /Shrug


	7. Bondage, Telepathic Bonds & Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Incubus!Sawyer Kovac x Human!Deirdre Madden
> 
> Following their playtime at the sex club, both Deirdre and Sawyer decide to incorporate some of that into their new lives.

Deirdre stared at Sawyer.

 

He was lounging on the expensive Italian couch he had custom-bought for them, sprawled out across the three-cushion spread like a man taking great pleasure in relaxation. He had spent a pretty penny on the couch alone, double what Deirdre would have ever thought to spend on a piece of furniture. Yet, he seemed perfectly content relaxing on the leather couch, eyes closed, arms behind his head, legs slightly spread. He looked comfortable and handsome.

 

To Deirdre, Sawyer looked like a God.

 

She approached him from the kitchen. She had decided she would clean up after dinner, something Sawyer had done every time they ordered out or had their part-time chef come in and cook for them. He often refused to let Dee near the dishes, citing that she did enough of that at work. He wasn’t wrong; she often shouldered the dishwasher responsibility at work since the kid (he had to be eighteen at the least!) was often out back too high to function. She moved to stand behind his head, reaching down to rest her hands on his shoulders.

 

“Mmm,” Sawyer said softly, tilting his head back to look up at Deirdre. “Thank you for doing the dishes, babe.”

 

“It’s no problem ” Deirdre replied, smiling as she bent down and kissed him. Sawyer’s right hand came up to cup the back of her head, holding her there to kiss her. She eased into the kiss, wordlessly accepting Sawyer’s tongue. He pulled away before he could take anything, and Deirdre straightened up, already feeling the slight need for Sawyer burn hot in her belly.

 

“What?” Sawyer asked her, voice soft. The townhouse was eerily quiet as if the house itself was holding its breath. Deirdre felt her cheeks heat up and she broke her gaze from her Incubus boyfriend. She didn’t have to say anything. Sawyer shifted on the couch and moved to stand, coming up to her so he could take her hands in his. “Deirdre?” He prompted, gently moving his head to look into her eyes.

 

“I want to play,” Deirdre confessed, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please… Daddy?”

 

The words she uttered seemed to do exactly what she wanted. Sawyer’s eyes darkened immediately, not yet going pure black, but they held the promise that Deirdre would get to play and much more. “Yes, sweetheart.” Sawyer whispered, voice husky. “We can play. Let’s go to the play room.”

 

He gently took her hand in his and started to walk down the hallway towards the so called ‘play room’. Sawyer had it started after their last time at the club, when Deirdre had mentioned wanting to explore “privately” before they thought about introducing it into the club. Sawyer had agreed, making sure he did some research into it all before he dove into it. With Deirdre by his side or in his lap as they scrolled through article after article, both of them were able to find and plan a room that would suit their needs. With Sawyer’s near endless source of income, the both of them had almost complete freedom as to what they wanted to explore and try out. 

 

It had taken them over five weeks to get the room properly reinforced and sorted out, and it had taken a collective three weeks for the equipment to be sent in, built and secured properly. They had only used the room twice before this, once the night after the club, and then again only about nine days ago, when Deirdre asked him if she could try something. It was that night that she had slipped ‘Daddy’ out of her mouth, and that had been the night Sawyer had fucked her harder than he had ever before.

 

Pushing the door open, Sawyer gently led Deirdre in before closing the door behind them.

 

“You know what to do.” He said quietly, and she nodded at him, beginning to take her clothes off. Sawyer watched with hungry eyes as his girlfriend stripped each layer off, revealing creamy pale skin under his gaze. He strode to her then, taking her hands in his before he brought her palms up, kissing the soft skin there. Deirdre blushed, but didn’t say anything. They weren’t close to being done yet.

 

Sawyer lifted his own hand up and pricked the tip of his index finger off his distended fangs, enough that a few drops of blood could be squeezed out. “Open,” He commanded, and Deirdre dutifully opened her mouth, letting him drip some blood onto her tongue. She watched as he took her hand and did the same with her own index finger, sucking the digit into his mouth to take all the copper-y taste he could. Then, there was a slight whine in the back of Deirdre’s head, a noise similar to white noise but … more intense.

 

/Can you hear me?/

 

“Yes.” Deirdre answered softly, forever amazed that they could have this special connection. Sawyer grinned, and leaned in to kiss her, tongue darting out to taste her lips. The human melted against her Incubus boyfriend, losing herself to the emotions easily. Their bond was like a small floodgate between them: everything she felt he would feel, and vice versa. At least, for a little while. A few hours at the most. To permanently hold the bond open would take a little more than a few drops of blood.

 

/Good girl. Now, pick out what you want to play with today, and Daddy will indulge you./

 

Deirdre peeled away from Sawyer and moved to throw the closet doors open. Toys of various types, colors, sizes were on shelves or tucked away in the small double-stacked chests. Ropes of different types, colors and thickness were hanging on the wall, along with some leather pieces. Her eyes flickered from toy to toy, eager to find *something* to play with and soon. She stepped back from the closet of toys, knowing her bond to Sawyer would help her figure this out. She closed her eyes and decided to prod a little at it, to see if he had anything in mind. 

 

Frustratingly enough Sawyer had gently redirected her to find it on her own.

 

So, she decided she would finally test the waters. Carefully, Deirdre picked up a few hanks of rope, and visualized some of the shapes and holds she had seen online. She sent them through the bond, as she picked a few thin ropes and thicker ones, undecided on whether she wanted to be hurt in these ropes or just held down. Sawyer’s body heat was pressed against her back and she leaned into the comfort, as he reached around her and gathered uniform hanks of brown rope, taking the other ones from her hands to hang them back up.

 

/We’ll only need a few lengths. I was wondering when you’d become curious enough for this./

 

He turned her in his arms and kissed her sweetly before he moved them to the centre of the floor. Sawyer eased them both down, sitting Deirdre down in front of him as he carefully arranged her legs.so he could start the futomomo tie. Sawyer had expressed interest in rope bondage before, only when he was very horny and very much lost in the moment. Deirdre had filed the mumbled words against her skin away, stashing them for when they were safe and alone.

 

It didn’t take long for Sawyer to have her left calf tied tightly to her thigh, the sensation of being one-legged already very interesting. Deirdre watched as her boyfriend fed the rope through itself, under and over and around with knots and the like. Soon, her second leg was trussed up the same way, and she ran her fingers along the flesh dimpled by the rope, blushing. She looked up at Sawyer, whose eyes were completely black now. 

 

/I love you./

 

“Love you too, Daddy.”

 

Sawyer and Deidre were both lost in one another; Sawyer was careful in how tight he pulled the ropes, moving to her torso for a quick and dirty rope harness, allowing the rope to rub deliciously along her skin. Deirdre simply soaked in the attention he was lathering in. From the harmess (and more rope later),  it turned into a typical, yet sloppy reverse prayer tie, with Deirdre’s hands coming up loosely between her shoulder blades. The human huffed, feeling sufficiently tied up and held back. 

 

Sawyer rubbed her legs softly, fingers trailing up her hips. The way her legs had been tied left her sweet cunt open and inviting.

 

“Touch me, Daddy.” Deirdre whispered. Sawyer didn’t need more invitiation. He dragged his fingers up her leg, plucking at a loose end of rope that made Dee whine low in her throat.

 

He moved so she was leaning against his chest, her head on his shoulder, her legs splayed slightly. “Please, Daddy. Please touch me.”

 

/Where do you want Daddy to touch you, sweetheart?/

 

“My … my pussy, please!”

 

/Do you mean here?/ Sawyer’s fingers ghosted over her cunt and Deirdre jerked in her bonds. She was already very sensitive without the drawn out rope bondage; now she was twice as sensitive, nearly already on edge from it all. “Yes!” She cried out, earning herself a chuckle from Sawyer. He stroked her hair back with his free hand, fingers hooking into her hair to pull her head back. He kissed up the length of her neck to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as his fingers once more teased over her pussy.

 

/You’re so wet, baby girl. Do you like being tied up in Daddy’s rope?/

 

“Y-yes! Please, D-daddy, please!”

 

/Do you want to cum, sweetheart? Do you want Daddy to fingerfuck you until you cum all over the floor?/

 

Deirdre nodded with whatever room Sawyer allowed her. “Yes Daddy!”

 

He suddenly sunk a finger into her cunt, and that alone was nearly enough to make Deirdre cum. She panted, trying to desperately roll her hips against his hand, but Sawyer gave her hair a pull and she stilled, neck taunt as he licked and sucked along the column of her neck once more.

 

/You’re the one tied up in Daddy’s ropes. You don’t dictate the speed of this./

 

“Daddy… Sawyer p-please I want to cum!”

 

/You’ll cum, sweetheart. You’ll cum right over my hand, and the floor, and yourself./

 

Deirdre groaned at the visual, and then Sawyer added a second finger and began to piston his hand between her thighs, making his perfect, sweet Deidre squeak and squeal as the sensation. Through the bond he could feel how close to the edge she was. Through the bond he knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself. He grazed his teeth along her skin and she whimpered, bucking her hips against his fingers. Sawyer brushed his thumb against her clit and she gasped, hips stuttering in their movement. 

 

/Oh, did that feel good?/

 

“Yes! Daddy again, please!” Deirdre nearly sobbed.

 

/As you wish./

 

Sawyer decided he would take some mercy on his sweet girl, and began to thumb her clit as he fingerfucked her. Deirdre nearly screamed, so close to the edge already that it didn’t take long for her breathless moans to turn into a delighted shriek, her hips rutting down against Sawyer’s fingers as she finally came. Sawyer groaned into her shoulder from behind as he came too, the sheer, overpowering feeling that was shared through the bond pushing him over the edge too.

 

Once he got his breathing in control, Sawyer slowly began to untie Deirdre. She languished as he pulled the rope off her skin, moaning when a loose end rested against her aching cunt. Once the rope was gone and tossed to the side to be collected and hung up later, Sawyer swept Deirdre into his arms and got to his feet, taking her to the bathroom. He nuzzled her as he walked slowly, already beginning to feel the bond weaken as it normally did after an intense climax.

 

“I love you.” Sawyer said softly, speaking not telepathically.

 

“Never as much as I love you.” Deirdre countered sleepily, lazily stretching as Sawyer set her down to start the bath, watching with half-lidded eyes as he stripped in front of her. Once the bath was ready and he was naked, he climbed in, motioning for Deirdre to follow suit. She slid into the space between his legs, her back to his chest as they relaxed in the hot water. She closed her eyes as Sawyer poured water down her shoulders and arms, over her chest and up her neck.

 

She could feel his happiness through the weakening bond, and she simply cuddled in further, allowing the Incubus to wash her after their playtime together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the urge, I had a perfect pairing, and what can I say? I'm a slut for Sawdre. PS: anyone catch that Princess Bride reference?


	8. Sex Work & Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason can't help it that he's in love with a prostitute.
> 
> Mason also can't help the fact that his love is massively one-sided, and it makes his skin crawl knowing she willingly sleeps with other men (and women).
> 
> He assumes that's the starting point for the growing ever more aggressive sex and yet... Penny never seems to tell him 'no'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober offically meets NaNoWriMo because I just want to hit 50k without really solidifying the fact that I'm not really writing a true novel. Enjoy.

Penny made sure to wear her old lingerie for this client tonight. The prostitute knew he liked to rip and shred her clothes off, which was a lesson she stubbornly refused to learn until he ruined a $300 set. He gave her half the money for it afterwards, but it was ruined. No amount of money could really fix it.

 

She tugged the straps on he garters, smiling as she spritzed some perfume on along her collarbones and then on her fingertips to smudge behind her ears. She placed the glass bottle delicately on the top of her dresser and moved to stand in front of the full length mirror she had installed only three weeks ago.

 

She looked amazing, as usual.

 

Long light caramel legs stretched up to her hips, then up further to her torso, where the harsh cold ivory fabric of her bralette and thong barely left anything to the imagination. She sent a silent blessing to her mother, thanking her for the lucky dip in the gene pool. Her mother was fresh from Greece, all warm olive skin and big green eyes when she met her father. A businessman from America, it was a love-at-first-sight story Penny never tired of hearing. 

 

Returning her active gaze back to the mirror, the prostitite grinned at herself. She brushed her hands down her front, carefully plucking stray fluff and any bits that shouldn’t be there, before she grabbed a pair of loose fitting jogging pants and plain black ballet flats before she ran her favourite plum-red lipstick over her slightly overlined lips and blew a kiss to the reflection. 

 

She glanced at her phone, her self-indulgent smile slipping. 

 

If she left two minutes ago, she would be on time. 

 

She half rolled her eyes and got to moving, grabbing her keys, mace spray and small purse to shove it all in as she scheduled an Uber to take her across town.

 

Fuck.

 

Once she was standing in front of the slightly battered brownstone townhouse, Penny Dresden smirked, feeling the mask she had created to deal with her ‘clients’ slip into place. Everything she did from this point on was to get in and get out as quickly as possible. She was lucky enough that she worked a base fee, with any and all additions being paid for. Two hours minimum, with every additional hour costing $75. The use of accessories and toys? $50 per toy. If the client wanted to wine and dine her, they paid for it. It was all a part of the business she ‘worked’ for; they took 15% of all her earnings for the first four years. After that, it was bumped down to 7%.

 

Penny was two years into her ten year contract.

 

Essentially she was her own pimp and sugar mommy now. Not many girls were able to bring in and hook in the same level of clientele Penny had managed to hook her fingers into, so of course she recieved perks that other girls didn’t get. It was a very lavish life to live, and while she was grateful that it now gave her a beautiful apartment and the means to travel whenever she pleased, there were also the cons that came with it.

 

Ripped up lingerie and riding Ubers being two of them.

 

Penelope sighed, gently fixed her imaginary mask, and walked up the steps to the house her client lived in. She had texted him when she was ten minutes out, incase he had a wife or something he needed to say goodbye to. She had been seeing this guy for a little over a month now, this being their fourth time together. She hadn’t thought about him being married; there wasn’t a ring on his finger nor on a chain around his neck or any sort of telling way. Instead there was just sex. Hard, aggressive, choking sex that kept Penny awake most nights afterwards. Some nights she craved his rough touch. Other nights she feared it, wondering if this client could be the client that killed her.

 

She had heard the stories. She knew the risks. Some men considered sex workers like her to be filth, and that it was their job to rid the world of them. Other men simply fueled their mommy issues into their sessions, and whether the release was cathartic or damaging, Penny didn’t know or care. She simply took the money and went home to her French imported silk sheets, her Hitachi wireless wand, and decadent Swiss bon-bon’s.

 

She lifted her hand and rang the doorbell, fluffing her hair over her coat. Mason didn’t care what she came in, he never appreciated the trouble she had gone through to look good for him. It was his loss. Penny counted to ten, and then to ten again. She was nearing ten for a third time when the door swung open to reveal a dimly lit hallway, and a tall, broad shouldered man.

 

“Get in.” He growled, and the tone sent a shock straight to her clit.

 

She walked in easily, toeing her flats off near his hunking work boots. Suddenly she was nearly slammed against the door, Mason’s knee coming between her legs, his hand coming down under her jacket to forcefully cup and fondle her through the stringy thong. “Slut.” He growled, his hips pressing against the top of her ass. “You been fuckin’ around?”

 

“Do you want the truth or the-” Penny’s answer was cut off when he grabbed her hair and yanked it back.harshly.

 

“Fuck you.” He hissed, teeth grazing her earlobe. Penny shuddered, fingers curling in to her palm. There was a tone that she had heard before, when she had been caught by the wife of one of her ex-clients. It was hatred.

 

“That’s why I’m here, baby, I’m-” Wheezing as his hand that was between her legs is wrapped firmly around her throat, Penny grabbed his wrist. 

 

“No, you’re here to get what I owe you. You’re here to complete a fuckin’ transaction.” He said, and suddenly pushed off from her, letting her throat go. He gestured for the stairs. “Go.”

 

He watched her with narrowed eyes. She grinned at him lazily, and walks with a pronounced swing of her hips she walked up the stairs and to the bedroom she knows. Mason ran his hand down his face and tried to get himself to relax, to keep the anger down. But he can’t. Seeing her here on his porch, in his front hallway; it made his blood boil.

 

She didn’t even care about him, and he would take a goddamn speeding bullet for her.

 

Mason took the stairs two at a time and wasn’t even winded when he shoved the door open to his bedroom. Penny had turned the bedside lamp on and had shrugged out of her coat, exposing her in an off-white lingerie set. The sight of her, harsh shadows hiding half of her from his view while the lingerie set gleamed against her dark skin made him harder than he had been in weeks.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed, and closed the space between them. One hand came up under her chin, holding her throat while the other fisted into her hair. Mason kissed her hard, teeth and tongue seeming to find whatever part of her she was willing to give. He felt her hands splayed against his chest and for a sickening wild moment, Mason thought about killing her. He could do it, too. He had the power in his hands to crush her windpipe and break her neck if he really wanted to.

 

Instead he settled with biting into her full lower lip, threatening to break skin as she gasped and whimpered under his hands. He pushed away from her again and shoved her towards the bed.

 

Penny wasn’t so sure she was ready for tonight anymore.

 

She felt his shove and she stumbled, lips swollen, her skin sore from his too tight hold. He was getting more aggressive with each visit, something that wasn’t going unnoticed by other clients, by the other girls. There was only so much off-handed lying she could do before the truth would be found out. Penny walked backwards towards the bed, sinking onto it when the back of her knees met it. Sitting there, looking demure and submissive seemed to piss Mason off.

 

“You’re going to gag yourself on my cock,” he told her harshly, fingers fumbling with the belt holding his jeans up.

 

“You’re going to take every fucking inch and then some more, because that’s what sluts like you do. Understand?”

 

“Yes,” Penny answered, voice steady. She barely had a gag reflex anymore. She wasn’t sure she could actually gag herself on his cock. But the client wanted what he wanted. When he stepped out of his beaten jeans and black boxers, Penny couldn’t stop herself from looking at his cock, standing proud at nearly nine inches. He walked to her and one hand reached for her head. Penny moved to sink to the floor, kneeling so he could choke her with his cock.

 

He slammed into her throat on the first thrust.

 

That had been what sprung tears to Penny’s eyes. Mason groaned, her wet warm mouth so inviting and pleasing. He started up a brutal pace, one hand under her chin, the other in her hair, holding her head in place as he used her mouth like a fucktoy. 

 

That was all she was. A living, breathing fucktoy.

 

Penny resisted the urge to hold onto something much longer than he gave her credit for, and it wasn’t until he was close to cumming did she reach up and gingerly place her hands on his thighs. Mason allowed it. He encouraged it even, slamming into her throat to make those pretty little tears drip down her cheeks more. “Cry, bitch.” He grunted, loins twitching at the words. “Choke on my dick, slut.”

 

The whore between his legs swallowed as best she could around his cock. Mason groaned, and suddenly shot into her mouth, holding her quivering head against his groin as he emptied himself into her throat. When he was finished, he pulled back, his cock only the smallest bit limp. Penny gasped, too ‘experienced’ to cough, but she looked up at Mason as he towered over her, and knew for a moment that this was going to be the last time she allowed him to buy her services again.

 

“Get up onto the bed.”

 

Penny obliged, getting up onto her hands and knees. Mason’s favourite position. 

 

He shed his shirt and tsked behind her, sliding a finger beneath the material of her garter’s. With a practised move he tore them, ripping them from her body. “Bitch.” He muttered, moving to do the same with the other.

 

Her thong he’d save. Mason tore at the bralette she wore, hearing her hissed sound. She didn’t like it when he ripped the clothing she bought with the money he gave her. She didn’t like it when he reminded her that she was just property. So he ripped whatever she wore, to remind her that she was nothing.

 

Yet he was the one that missed her when she left. He was the one that thought about her even when she was probably on her knees for another guy, sucking another guy’s cock. Mason clamped down on those thoughts. They wouldn’t help him here.

 

Once she was naked and trembling Mason slapped her ass hard. Penny gasped, and moved to lower her upper torso onto the bed. Mason hit her again, smacking her ass repeatedly until he was sure she was sore, until he was sure she was seconds away from using the safe word they had agreed on as was mandatory for these meetings. When she was wiping the tears from her face Mason plunged his cock into her sopping pussy, dragging his hand up her back leaving red welts in their wake. He was angry that she was getting off on this. He was angry that he was trying to show her that dangerous people were everywhere, and yet she was dripping.

 

“I hate you,” He whispered, his hand reaching her hair as he grabbed a fistful and yanked her up onto her hands, arching her back. “You fuckin’ dirty… fucking slut.”

 

“Yeah baby. T-tell me how much you, ughn, hate me.” Penny moaned, rocking her hips back against his cock. Mason groaned and smacked her pink ass again, making her jump.

 

He didn’t say anything after that, instead he settled for shoving her face against the mattress as he fucked himself into her, his hips slapping hard against her body. Mason didn’t want her to cum. Not when she didn’t deserve to. He fucked her ruthlessly, at a hard, fast pace, until he gasped and yanked himself out of her, falling onto the bed beside her as he came all over his stomach and groin. Penny nearly collapsed onto the bed, breathless and sore. More sore than she had expected to be. 

 

“I’ll Venmo you your fuckin’ money,” Mason murmured from the spot beside her. “Get your shit and get out.”

 

Penny laid there on the bed for a second or two longer before she pushed herself to standing, wincing as her muscles screamed under her skin. She gathered her ankle length jacket and left the remains of her lingerie on the floor of Mason’s bedroom. Shrugging her coat back on she didn’t even look back as she walked out, leaving the man alone with his thoughts and his broken heart.


End file.
